gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Babyjabba
QuinnGirl29 Don't be shy 08:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) help please =i have something important about the glee wiki= so this guy named @klaine123 left a mean message on ms. artie abrams page about me, her, finchelfanno1, and GMKL. she banned him (nice move on her part). BUT..... my computer started acting wierd........ i did a virus scan and found this guy hacked onto my computer- who used my ip address the same time as the message was left. he HACKED ONTO MY IP ADDRESS and left the mean message. b/c ms. artie abrams blocked tht ip address, i am now blocked, but i didn't do anything! it's not ms. artie abram's fault. she did the right thing, it's just I HATE HACKERS AND TROLLS grrrrrrrrr. but this was the only way i could contact you. PLEASE HELP :-o artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 19:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) THANK U thank u! you are like, awesome. it's not ms. aa's fault, don't do anything bad to her lol. thanks! artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 19:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) nope :'( nope, still can't coment or edit or talk or anything. do u want me to take a screenshot of what it says? artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 19:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) now its working yup its working. sry for making u do all of tht. you rock, however. i don't know what the glee wiki would be wihtout yOU :) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 19:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats1 Congrats! You are the user of the week! If you feel like you do not want to be the user of the week, just tell me, but enjoy it! artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) help hey babyjabba? can you help me with something? I changed the background and the wordmark but it won't change! Can you please help? Thanks artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 19:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ahh I'm kinda mad about banning them... They were really rude so i banned them... ugh.. whatever. My Beauro thingy is on Hold bc someone who's NEVER been to the glee wiki before said I shouldn't be a beauro... Anyways, last night's ep=AMAZING. I'm mad though. they cut santana's solo in T/HWR :( artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 00:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) well its on hold so they haven't decided. he's letting someone else do it, so there's still a light over at frakenstein's place. FINN'S SOLO WASN'T HIM. IT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE HIM AT ALL. By the way- I will update the poll on Tuesdays from now on artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 00:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) about the theme okay so this is the problem with the theme: I uploaded the picture i wanted for the background, and it didn't work. I tried uploading the new wordmark, and it didn't work. They just stayed the same journey theme. If you could help, that would rock. Here's the Background and the wordmark: no No now its the journey theme agian :( artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ya HERE'S a screenshot what it looks like for me:artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) internet I use Google Chrome. Lemme try it on Safari and see if that works. artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :HMPH. on safari and its no change. :artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Background half works! It just worked, but when i eddited your talk page, it didnt. And the wordmark isnt up! ::artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) now now its working. what about the logo? artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) nope nope :( artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) working YAY its working now! Can't wait until next week's theme :\ artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 02:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hell-o! Um, just sayin hi, i guess :)Mrs. Artie Abrams 22:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! i have been banning anonymous users, and i have been making blogs about how its a rule that you need to be a registered on this wiki. No matter how much i tell them, they keep on coming back. Is there anyway that i can make then not be able to edit or comment??? please reply back soon!!!! Merci! Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 23:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Background It's the theme again. The Theme thing isn't working. The background is changing and being wierd :|. Can you please fix this? Here's a pic of the background and the logo (what its supposed to be): No Tht's the problem! It's not working for me :| its still the valentine's day stuff..... artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 19:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I can't leave you a message on the wiki, so I'll leave it here. I would like to thank you for shortening the time to a week instead of a month. (I know I look like a stalker because I know that you left that message on GMKL's Glee wiki talk page). I am very sorry about what I did. I also wanted to let you know that me and Finachel are pretty cool now, I'm chatting with her right now actually. I just wish I could still edit vandal out of there, considering I do most of the undoing of it. Please don't ban me here! Thanks, I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 06:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey In case you haven't been able to tell, I'm still monitoring the Wiki activity at the Glee Wiki, and this anon is adding bad info to pages. Please review, ban, and undo. Bye I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 18:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Is it ok if I still leave you messages here sometimes about vandal and things like that? I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 18:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Another one here. You know what to do I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 19:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Another not very nice anon. You know what to do, thanks again. I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 22:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Another anon. Please do take care of. Thanks. I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 23:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ... I wish there was an explanation, but, there's not. All that I know is that, I go to the beach for Easter Week, and when I come back, I see this AND NO ONE BELIVES A FREAKING WORD ABOUT WHAT I SAY. I wanna know what happened. It seems that, the I.P. address is the same that my grandma's netbook is. I don't know. I wanna know it. Bye [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 17:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What? What can I do to prove that I am innocent? [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 19:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ms. AA Hey, we haven't talked in a while! I just wanna tell you that I saw the message you sent to Ms.AA, she is not an admin anymore, ATF took her powers away. [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 17:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : OH. I get it now. Mrs A I heard she is been "abuseing her powers" and threating to ban an admin. Whats going on?? TD 17:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay thanks for telling me! I hope shes calmed down :( TD 22:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC)